1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink box detection system and method thereof, especially to an ink box detection system and method thereof for detecting the kind of an ink box installed in an ink jet apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are usually many kinds of ink boxes installed in an ink jet apparatus for providing various qualities and speeds for ink jet print. When an ink box is installed, the ink jet apparatus has to detect the kind of the ink box to make correct setting.
The ink jet apparatus of the prior art utilizes the resistance of an ink box to identify the kind of the ink box. Because different ink box has different resistance respectively, a reference voltage will be generated by a voltage divider when the ink box is installed in the ink jet apparatus. The ink jet apparatus utilizes a plurality of comparators to generate a plurality of corresponding voltage intervals and detects that the reference voltage generated from the ink box belongs to which voltage interval, so as to identify the kind of the ink box. By this way, if the prior art wants to detect various ink boxes in the ink jet apparatus, it will need more comparators, such that the cost of the ink jet apparatus is increased and the circuit is more complicated.
Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to provide an ink box detection system and method thereof for simplifying the complicated circuit and reducing the cost.